The present invention concerns chip conveyors having a reciprocating plow ram and an actuator positioned proximate an upstream end of the ram.
Historically, ram-type chip conveyors have been designed in an in-line arrangement with a conveyor trough, a reciprocatable ram, and a drive cylinder including a retractable/extendable rod, the centerline of the drive cylinder and rod being approximately in-line with the centerline of the ram at a bottom of the conveyor trough and upstream of the ram. A problem with this design is that the first several feet of the conveyor is not usable since it is taken up by the drive cylinder. Another problem with this design is that cutting fluid, chips and debris collect around and cover the cylinder. This leads to maintenance problems since chips and debris are brought back when the rod is retracted causing excessive wear on the cylinder rod and degradation of the rod-engaging cylinder seal. This is problematic due to the existence of the chips and abrasive debris on the rod as it is retracted, and also due to chips being compressed against the cylinder seals by the upstream end of the ram. The chips and debris also cause hydraulic hose failure and/or reduced service life. Sometimes the conveyor system is allowed to flood with metal-cutting fluid. This makes cylinder maintenance very difficult and time-consuming, because the cutting fluid, chips, and debris must be removed in order to work on the cylinder. Notably, an emergency maintenance problem with a chip conveyor can shut down an entire plant until the problem can be repaired, such that the ability to quickly access and repair the conveyor cylinder is very important. Nonetheless, the above-noted in-line arrangement of ram-type chip conveyors has existed for many years.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.